<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Katherine thinks Sarah's cute by wanderlust_devil_red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659221">Katherine thinks Sarah's cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_devil_red/pseuds/wanderlust_devil_red'>wanderlust_devil_red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsie Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, legit just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_devil_red/pseuds/wanderlust_devil_red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine likes to trick Sarah into helping her because Sarah is cute when she tries. Katherine just likes how her girlfriend looks. Sue her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsie Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Katherine thinks Sarah's cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Honestly, I only ask for your help because it’s so cute when you try.”</strong><br/>
Sarah froze from where she was hunched over the desk and slowly turned her head towards Katherine. She blinked slowly and then gave her her best frustrated and annoyed glare. Katherine gave her a sheepish smile.<br/></p>
<p>Sarah rolled her eyes and demanded frustratingly, “You mean that I’m doing this for no reason?!”<br/></p>
<p>“Well, your help does help,” Katherine says, “And you love me.”<br/></p>
<p>Sarah begrudgingly agrees but says, with a point at her, “You are a sneaky person and don’t deserve my love. Maybe I should just leave.” She stood up straight and started to move towards the door.<br/></p>
<p>“Noo!!” Katherine whines, moving quickly over to Sarah to grasp her in a hug. Sarah’s face split into a grin as she wrapped the older girl into a hug. She knew that she would always help the redhead no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>